


The Shower

by Requin



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 02:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Requin/pseuds/Requin
Summary: Bernie takes care of herself, I mean, it. Serena jumps in as an interested friend and colleague.





	The Shower

Serena closed her locker door with a bang, and slammed her hand against it for good measure. The sound echoed nicely around the empty room, and that lessened her anger somewhat. She still couldn’t believe how Bernie had basically taken over her operation, barking orders at the nurses without consulting her, and all but scoffing at her suggestions. 

Serena thought they had put any awkwardness behind them. They had decided to keep things confined to theatre, whatever that meant, but things in theatre had been pretty…odd recently. Bernie was irritable and nervy, had even less tact than usual, and terrified all the nurses. The tension crackling around the two of them was getting unbearable. 

When the operation had ended earlier, Bernie had left without a word and Serena hadn’t seen her since. 

She sighed and closed her eyes. It couldn’t go on like this. The friendship they were trying to save was strained and awkward. They didn’t spend time with each other anymore, their conversations were forced, and Serena wondered if they weren’t just fooling themselves, thinking they could forget about what had happened. 

Her fingers went to her lips, remembering how soft Bernie’s lips were, and the now familiar swoop of want made her gasp a little. She certainly hadn’t wanted to ignore it, but Bernie had looked so sure, so reverent of their friendship, that there’d been nothing to say. 

Serena reached down for her bag, groaning at the tightness in her back, when she heard a sound further down, past the doors into the showers. She paused, her head tilted. She was about to leave and forget all about it when she heard something again. She frowned, a little concerned, and opened the doors to peer into the other room. There was a shower running in a stall about half way down. It was warm and a bit steamy but nothing looked out of the ordinary so Serena went to go, had her hand on the door and her body half turned, when she heard her name. She stilled. It had only been a whisper but she had heard it quite clearly and she felt her skin prickle. She turned, took a few steps, paused once more, ears strained. There it was, her name again, still soft, but Serena’s head reared back when she heard the unmistakable note of longing. Suddenly she felt very warm and her clothes felt really tight. 

The water was louder as Serena got closer, the steam billowing above the cubicle. 

Serena paused again, this time a little guilty at intruding on what was evidently a private moment, when she heard her name once more, louder this time, and strangled and breathy. There was no mistaking the voice either, and Serena sagged against the wall, her heart in her belly and then between her legs. Bernie was in that stall. Bernie was in there, thinking about her, and Serena’s brain short circuited at the very thought. 

What was she to do? Could she, as her body clearly wanted, open the stall door and slip in, slide her hands across Bernie’s skin, kiss Bernie’s neck and wrap her legs around her? 

Serena worried her bottom lip between her teeth, her heart hammering in her chest, hands twitching. But this was ever so private and Bernie was so reserved. It had taken them weeks to open up to each other about their lives, and Serena was afraid Bernie would just freak out and take three steps backwards instead of leaping into her arms. 

She pondered and pondered and then she inhaled sharply and turned to leave, when she heard a growl. Serena closed her eyes, dropped her bag, turned on her heel and opened the stall. Bernie was facing away from her, one hand against the tilled wall and the other…Serena gasped, her eyes trailing down the smooth back. The other hand was between her legs. 

Bernie must have felt the sudden cool air on her skin because she swirled around, eyes wide, and she opened her mouth to say something but Serena stepped in the shower, under the jet, fully clothed, and grabbed Bernie’s face into her hands, and kissed her hard. Bernie kissed back instantly, moaning into Serena’s mouth, and all the pent up tension of the last few weeks, the awkwardness, the nights spent trying to ignore how she felt, was released into that kiss. There was nothing hesitant about Serena’s tongue, and Bernie gave as good as she got, and soon Serena was completely soaked form head to toe, coat and all, her arms full of slippery Bernie. Her hands were trying to touch everything at once, and then they settled for Bernie’s hips and her neck, drawing her as closely as possible. Bernie was wrestling with her coat, the fabric wet and heavy, but soon enough Serena dimly felt hot water on her neck and back, surprised to find herself down to her bra. Bernie was a fast worker, it seemed. She arched her back into Bernie’s hands, gasping at the skin on skin contact and the hot kisses Bernie was leaving on her neck and shoulders. When Serena moaned she felt Bernie tremble against her and the dark, searing eyes that met her own were so full of desire and want that Serena staggered and kissed her harder, because her brain was fuzzy and delirious with joy and Bernie felt so good.

It wasn’t strange to find breasts where there would normally be a flat chest, because this was Bernie, her best friend, who was clearly enjoying herself as much as she was, trying her hardest to remove her trousers while still kissing her at the same time. 

She kicked her heels off, her head banging against the door when she felt Bernie’s thumbs on her nipples, the bra laying forgotten on the floor. 

The clothes would have to be burned, she thought a little hysterically, there was no way she was going to wear them again. 

Bernie was kissing her neck and Serena buried her hands in her hair, her glorious, messy hair and she almost lost her footing when one of her nipples was encircled by wet heat. 

And then, finally, Bernie managed to slip a hand into her trousers and even though the angle was a bit wrong and they were both standing upright and Serena was at risk of drowning under the shower jet, it was enough. It was enough because Serena loved Bernie so much her heart was going to explode. The sounds she was making, she had never made them before, and she just hung on for dear life by clutching Bernie’s shoulders. There was a second where her vision got blurry and she felt as if she was being reborn, right there in a hospital shower. 

“Christ, Serena, I…I just…Christ” Bernie had her mouth just above Serena’s heart, and Serena could feel the words on her skin. She tried to swallow but her throat was dry and she realised it was because she’s been crying out so much. 

She weakly smoothed her hands on Bernie’s neck, holding her close, and then straightened up after she remembered the state of Bernie’s back. It wouldn’t do for Bernie to spasm on the floor now, not when Serena wanted to rake her teeth all over her body. 

Unfortunately, Bernie was coming to her senses and when they looked at each other again, Serena could see the doubts coming back. Bernie stepped back, hands trembling, her eyes down. 

“Don’t, Bernie. Please. I…want this. I want to be with you. Please don’t push me away now” Serena pleaded. The steam was making it hard to see Bernie’s exact expression but at least she hadn’t run for the hills, and when Serena put a hand on her face, she didn’t pull back. 

“I’ve been wanting to do this for ages. I know you said you wanted to keep this confined to…but I can’t. I…” Serena stepped forward, right into Bernie’s personal space, their bodies flush against each other and she smiled when she saw how dark Bernie’s eyes were. 

“I want you” And those seemed to be the magic words. Bernie visibly relaxed. 

“You’re all I’ve been thinking about” Bernie whispered and Serena’s smile got wider. 

Finally, they were talking. Granted, they were naked in a shower and Bernie had just turned Serena’s legs into jelly, but they were going to address the elephant in the room. 

“Can we try it?” Serena wished her voice sounded a bit more confident, but all she heard was desperate hope. Bernie put her hands on her shoulders. The water was still cascading all over them, enveloping them in a warm cocoon. Serena hoped she didn’t look too much like a drowned rat. 

“I want to. I just…I don’t want to mess up what we already have” 

“I think that ship has sailed, soldier” Serena looked up with a smile, wanting Bernie to understand that the messing up had been more than fun. Bernie smiled back, a small laugh escaping her lips. 

“Um…can I…take you out on a date, then?” And Serena’s heart broke a little at the hope and longing in Bernie’s voice. She leaned forward and kissed her sweetly, relishing the softness of her bottom lip. 

“I dare say you can.”


End file.
